Falling High
by Puurr
Summary: *Chapter Two uploaded* Power. It was the only thing he craved and gazing at the young couple sleeping, he saw the chance to snatch it all again. It was so near and tempting…so delicious. He licked his lower lip. He could taste it.
1. Prelude

Summary: Power. It was the only thing he craved and gazing at the young couple sleeping, he saw the chance to snatch it all again. It was so near and tempting…so delicious. He licked his lower lip. He could taste it.

Disclaimer: I sure didn't miss these. I own nothing but the story plot. Characters of Munto belong to the creator, not me.

Prelude

By Kakura-Sensei

Unconsciousness. The word and everything about it sounded wonderful right now. It wouldn't take much to get there either and Yumemi knew it all too well. Groaning, she tried to push her battered and throbbing body up from the floor. Her arms shook wildly threatening to give out, a single tear of sweat dripped from her nose to join her blood below her with a gentle splash—

—and her body quickly followed with a cry from her lips, her knee had almost made it underneath to support her. The fall jarred her body, rattling her limbs and sending pain shooting through her body, but that was all right, she thought, everything hurt already.

A pair of boots sojourned by her head, their shininess caught her attention, confusing her. Who was wearing boots indoors? Looking up through blurry tears, she took in the now familiar sight of Gntarl's lanky form, cringing at the thought of him being so near to her. Time here was no longer relevant, it could have been years since she had last seen Munto's sharp eyes or felt his steadfast touch, and she really had no idea how long this superiority complex of a man had kept her.

"Your powers," he rumbled, hostility laced his resounding voice, "if I had not seen the proof myself, I would not have thought it possible to come from such an insignificant girl." He walked around her, taking in her pitiful form, sneering at the filth in his presence.

"It seems, though, that either the fool Munto has used up your powers," he stopped, nudging the still bleeding cut gracing her arm with his boot, frowning when the blood coated his pristine boots, his eyes turning to slits, "else, you are refusing to share your power with me."

Looking across the floor, Yumemi tried to count the spots dancing before her, but the spots moved too quickly for her and her mind couldn't keep up while in this condition. She tried to count again.

An unexpected breeze suddenly whipped through the room, making her shiver. With effort, she pulled her legs in around her and she wrapped her arms around her abdomen, feeling the warmth of the magic Munto had casted there to protect their child and her.

"—If the crystallization won't work," she realized he was talking again, and tried to focus on him, to know what was coming next, "and you won't give me your power, then you are, in essence, worthless." Retreating from her crumbled form, he headed to the cell door, motioning to the guards to follow him, still ranting.

"That fool who thinks himself king shall not get any more power while I still live, I will not tolerate his presence for long. Without his power source, he will become weak and we will be able to overcome him easily." He glanced over his shoulder, scowling at the prone figure. "A country in mourning will be easy to defeat, even without the source of Akuto."

He opened the door, stepping out into the blinding light of the hallway compared to the darkness of her cell. She strained her ears to hear his last words, her vision slowly growing black from her determination.

The door slammed shut, leaving the guards in the room with Yumemi who finally lost the fight to stay awake. Gntarl's last words still echoed off the cell walls: "Kill her."

* * *

Until next chapter

-Puurr


	2. Chapter One

Summary: Power. It was the only thing he craved and gazing at the young couple sleeping, he saw the chance to snatch it all again. It was so near and tempting…so delicious. He licked his lower lip. He could taste it.

Disclaimer: I sure didn't miss these. I own nothing but the story plot. Characters of Munto belong to the creator, not me.

* * *

Chapter One

By Kakura-Sensei

Munto jerked awake, gasping.

The dream—No, he shook his head, running a hand through his crimson locks. The nightmare had unnerved him, sending his stomach into tight knots. He tried to grasp onto it, to understand why it affected him so, but it slipped away too quickly for him to comprehend.

Pushing himself up, a groan slipped out. He settled into a somewhat sitting position, feeling the aches and tightness in his muscles slowly begin to diminish. Through his sleep-hazed mind, he realized that his body was no longer used to getting up or staying up at night anymore.

After the death of his parents and the fate of the Magical Kingdom resting on solely on his shoulders, it wasn't uncommon for him to skip several nights of sleep. When he finally succumbed to his exhaustion, night terrors would frequently plague him. Sleep in those days had been a commodity he scarcely got to benefit from.

With the restore of Akuto fixed and a timid peace settled in with the nations of the Heavens and the Lower World, he had actually been able to find his nights restful, especially since he had someone to share his nights with, now.

But…Taking a breath, he mentally shook his head, chiding himself. Dwelling on feelings and thoughts of a dream he could no longer remember would help him little. There was nothing he could do about it; at least, not until something jogged his memory or he dreamed it again. The latter wasn't the top option on his list.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Yumemi, her back facing him. Her lithe body slowly rose and fell with her soft snores. Silver moonlight poured down from the moon, drenching them in the pure light that made her naked body glimmer.

Looking at her soft, delicate body he sighed, a soft smile coming gracing his lips. He slowly recalled earlier that morning when Yumemi had rushed into the room he had been having a routine meeting with his generals and captains.

"Munto!" She looked around the meeting room, her breathing hard from running, and started running once she found her husband of almost a year among the faces in the room. The skirt of her dress flowed around her feet as she ran. After growing into a woman, grace and elegance had finally permitting her to wear longer dresses without tripping over the skirt, though she did relapse at times.

Coming around the table he had been looking at maps on with Rui, the king quickly looked his wife over for signs of injuries. Commands lingered on his lips, ready to give out orders incase another surprise attack had been unleashed against them.

Even with a timid peace, some kingdoms and rouge groups would attack, trying to take what they considered the power of the Magical Kingdom. Due to this, they always had watchers waiting to give news, and possible threats were brought up at their meetings daily. No one was opposed to this since the whole Kingdom knew that it was Yumemi they were after.

Then, he noticed Ryuely slowly following behind his wife at a much slower pace. A smile gracing her ageless features. Relaxing, he stepped towards his wife, admiring the dress she chose to wear today.

Though it was strapless, there were detached arm pieces that wrapped themselves above her biceps on each arm. The sleeves ran down the length of her arms, belling out at the ends to reach her fingertips. Her dress reached down almost touching the floor near the front of the dress, and then leading into a train at the back. It was almost the same color as the first dress that she wore the first time she stayed, though he had made sure it wasn't see-thru this time.

Around her delicate neck, she wore a teardrop shaped gemstone on a silver chain; the color of the gem resembled his eyes almost to perfection, they were just a slight shade off. Under his own clothes, he wore a similar gem, though his was jade in color and matched hers exactly. They had found them at a store their last visit to the Lower World, Yumemi mentioned that they must be fated, due to their colors.

Smiling at the memory, he watched her start running up the stairs to get to the landing he was on, he stepped towards her, offering his hand as she neared, expecting her to slow down.

Laughing, Yumemi jumped up into his arms, completely ignoring his hand and wrapped her legs around his waist to help support herself. Stunned, Munto took a few steps back, trying to keep himself upright and not falling flat on his backside in front of all his men. He instinctively wrapped his own arms around her, keeping her from falling as he steadied himself. As he gazed into her luminous face, everyone else around them disappeared.

"Munto! A child," she laughed, her eyes sparkling with happiness. "We're going to have our own child!" Kissing his slack lips, she giggled, staring deep into his wide golden eyes.

Slowly, he heard the words seep into his ears, his mind taking in her words one by one before he completely registered what she had said, and the meaning behind them. Blinking, his smile came back, larger than before. "You're pregnant?"

Yumemi nodded, smiling.

Everything was still for a second, and then a laugh broke from his lips.

Everyone looked at their king in shock, most of them had never heard their king laugh, those who had, had only heard it when the king was still young and his parents still alive.

Oblivious of the surprise around them, he lifted Yumemi higher against him, spinning them around as he continued to laugh along with her. Settling her back on the floor, he brought his hands up to cup her face bringing her lips up to meet his. His fingers buried themselves into her hair as the kiss deepened.

Pulling away slowly, feeling their warm, uneven breathes mingle, Munto couldn't help but laugh again, hugging her tight against him, relishing in the feel of her against his body. He gradually let up from their embrace to move her to his side, unwilling to let her go. Giving her one last kiss on the lips, he turned to acknowledge the others in the room again. Rui was the first to react, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I believe congratulations would be best suited," he smiled, seeing the joy in the young couples' eyes. "I also call for this meeting to be adjourned for the remainder of the day. Anything but celebration would ruin this wondrous news for our Kingdom."

The king nodded his thanks to his general, calling out for the news to be spread to all the subjects of the Magical Kingdom. Celebration was soon unavoidable.

A soft groan brought him back from the memory**;** he stared at wonder at his wife, watching her shift to her back and sigh in her sleep. Leaning gently over her, he slowly let his gaze roam over her alluring body, moving from her neck, her chest…

Taking the thin blanket that covered her in his fist**,** he drew it further down her body; letting it reveal everything he had already memorized, but loved learning all over again in slow, amorous movements. It reminded him of the first night they had become one, her shy nervousness made him patient and he waited for her to move things at her pace, never regretting his choice once to take their time.

Desire swept over him, a now familiar burning spread through his body, his heart racing. Underneath her, her long, dark blonde hair streamed around her and the bed, her face was pale in the moonlight. His breath caught, her beauty entrancing him once again. Then he let his eyes set on her stomach, the desire turned to stone immediately, the nightmare came to mind again, though nothing remained to tell him why.

"Munto?"

Looking up, he suddenly found himself drowning in a sea of glossy green; the waves were full of worry as they crashed with golden hues. "Yumemi," he breathed, smiling as she stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. "Did I wake you?"

"No," she blinked, yawning again and motioned to the moon with a wave of her hand. "Sometimes, when the moon is bright, I wake up to it, thinking it is morning. When I realize it isn't, I sometimes stay up and watch you sleep." A blush crept up to her cheeks and she avoided his eyes, embarrassed at being caught. "It's brighter up here than it was when I lived with my parents."

He nodded, his hands rested on her body and slowly started to move along the soft skin naturally on their own until they reached to her stomach, his heart clenched and his own stomach sank. Sucking in a breath of air, he tried to understand his sudden reactions to this part of her body. In all sense, it should make him joyful!

"Munto?" Yumemi reached out for his hands, worry creased her forehead. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, he focused on her stomach, moving both of his hands to the smooth skin and pressing down delicately, his eyes set in determination. Akuto swirled around them, brought from the Heavens, himself, and the woman below him, all moving together into a golden light stretching around her midsection. It glowed brightly for a moment, the warmth spreading around them until it forged itself with her skin, sinking into her until it disappeared completely. A light sheen of sweat coated Munto's face, cooling him, reminding him how difficult protective spells were.

Even with the light of the spell gone, Yumemi felt the warmth of it through her midsection. It calmed her, though her heart fluttered rapidly in her chest. "Munto…"

"Don't worry, Yumemi," he slowly moved over her, pulling the blanket off her body completely. He leaned in, capturing her lips with his as he settled himself against her hips, his fingers trailing up her body, tickling sensitive areas.

Pulling away, he saw her face flush and her chest rose faster. "It's a protective barrier of Akuto, nothing dangerous that would harm our child." He bent down and kissed her neck, feeling her head tip back to give him more room. "I wish," his lips brushed against her skin as he talked, "I wish I could create one that could protect you all over, but not even I have that much strength or control to do that."

Yumemi sighed, feeling his warmth across her body, feeling the burning in the pit of her stomach. Arms wrapped themselves around his lean, muscular body on their own accord, her back arching towards him for more contact, wanting to feel him. A breath left her lips. "I know you would, but having you here is enough protection for me." A moan escaped her lips as his fingers moved along the back of her thigh. "Ah, I love you, Munto."

Smiling, he brought his lips up to linger over hers and whispered before claiming her as his, all hints of his nightmare finally gone from his mind, "I love you, Yumemi."

Sunrise was quickly approaching, scouts would be able to see better after the sun was up, but that wasn't his main concern. His only concern was getting back the power that, that brat had stolen from him.

######

Power. It was the only thing he craved now, after the Union fell with the rise of the Magical Kingdom. He had lost it all, but now, gazing at the young couple sleeping, he saw the chance to snatch it all again.

It was so near and tempting; he almost went against logic and moved for it now. No, he must wait for the right moment, when it would all fall into his hands. So delicious. He licked his lower lip. He could taste it.

* * *

Revised this chapter since I wasn't too happy with the first one and it just kept nagging at me. I had Red (Ari-chan) look it over for me and if I remember, she melted into a pile of fangirl goo. Thank you, Red!

Till Chapter Two. Already started on it, this one took a bit longer than I had expected. Hope everyone enjoys!

Red – Hope this keeps you wanting to read more, the chapters are set up in a certain order for hopefully a good reason. I have it planned, but plans never really work out just as you wanted them.

ElfMaiden – I read all the stories here, and none of the stories that had Yumemi kidnapped really scratched that itch I had, so I decided to write my own way and see how that would go. Don't get me wrong, I loved all the stories, but…that itch. Still don't know if this will get it or not, but I figure, I can make a few stories from this story on. Maybe even a story where Munto needs big time rescuing, lol! .

-Puurr


	3. Chapter Two

Summary: Power. It was the only thing he craved and gazing at the young couple sleeping, he saw the chance to snatch it all again. It was so near and tempting…so delicious. He licked his lower lip. He could taste it.

Disclaimer: I sure didn't miss these. I own nothing but the story plot. Characters of Munto belong to the creator, not me.

* * *

Chapter Two

By Puurr

"Lord Munto!"

Groaning, the said king lifted his groggy head from his wife's chest, looking down at her sleep glazed eyes briefly before reaching for the blanket at their feet and pulled it over their bodies. When two frantic looking guards crashed into their door, stopping to give a hasty bow to their rulers, rushing a bunch of jumbled nonsense.

Silencing them with a sharp glare, he growled, waiting for an explanation for the rather rude awakening. He raised a hand, holding two fingers up. "Give me two reasons why I shouldn't push you two off my kingdom right this minute," he demanded. "And be quick, my patience is thin."

Taking an instinctive step back, the first guard that entered the room bowed, swallowing loudly before opening his mouth to stutter out an apologue. The other guard took a step forward, bowing as well

"Well, ah…" the first guard trembled, stuttering again, sounding like an idiot. The consequences of not coming up with a good enough reason would be severe, and the reason was good! He just needed to find the words to explain what they found. "You see…"

The second guard, though, didn't seemed to have any issues forming words or coming up with something, though it was hardly what they were there for. Throwing a finger as he stated his reason smoothly, "The Lady Queen wouldn't allow such mistreatment of loyal guards!" He grinned, smiling. Pride swelled in his chest at his quick thinking, unaware that the blood had completely drained from the other guard's face.

"You…you…!" Waving his arms frantically, he reached out to silence his partner, but the youth lifted another finger, stating his second reason calmly. Yumemi softly giggled at them.

"Besides, what would be the point of pushing us off the kingdom if we can fly*?" He looked up, pondering this, ignoring the insistent tugs at his arm by the other guard.

Glaring hardening, Munto let out a growl that made both of them jump. His wife below him had to bite her lip, trying not to giggle as his temperament amused her.

"Not good enough," he barked, ordering the two out of the room. The first guard jumped.

"Wait, Milord!" He waved his arms frantically, not wanting to leave before they gave the real reason why they risked his wrath. "W-we found an area of the kingdom during our watch…it was completely devoid of Akuto-!"

"Why didn't you report this immediately instead of stammering?" Munto jumped out of bed, skillfully keeping the blanket over Yumemi. "Wait outside, we will be ready in less than five minutes."

The guards scampered out and Yumemi quickly crawled out of bed, giving Munto a worried look with jade eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to check to see if their report is real," he answered truthfully, pulling on his shirt and throwing her some traveling clothes. "If it is…We will find whoever did it and make sure they never do it again."

* * *

*I put this in there cause I figure on an island of magic users and an unlimited amount of Akuto now, more people would be able to fly. Other countries wouldn't be able to since they are more technology based while Munto's country is magic based. There is no evidence in the tv series or the movies that this is real, it's just what I decided to add in.

AND I am SO sorry for how late this is. My last job messed with my schedule really badly and trying to juggle writing my books, having a relationship, and just trying to relax came to be too much for me, so fan fictions got pushed to the side.

Also, unlike Ari-chan, I don't read thru my fan fictions or beta them. Reason is, if I am going to spend time editing stories, I have to focus it on my book/stories I plan to publish. I know you might feel jibbed that way, but it's how I roll with fan fictions. Granted, I do beta Ari-chan's stories, but I do that cause she's a friend!

Going to have to look for the notebook with this story's notes, but I think I might have left that in the states . ! Also, sorry this is so short, too!

Oh yea, kudos to those who noticed I changed my pen name. Figured, I've been going as Puurr for a long time with playing games, talking with friends and other things, along with her being my alter ego, figured it was time just to put in on here. Hope it didn't confuse anyone!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Two

By Puurr

Landing softly in the area the guards had been talking about, the rulers of the magic island looked around in shock. Confusion. Anger. Munto's brows furrowed sharply. This was beyond what the guards told him. The land wasn't just void of Akuto. It was completely dead.

All the grass and flowers that had been there a week before was slumped over in hues of gray and brown. It crunched under their leather clad boots. If the lands of his kingdom were able to suffer droughts like the lower world Yumemi came from, he would have swore this patch was victim of it. Yet, the ring around the patch was vibrant and healthy.

There were a few ways this could have happened. One, a novice was practicing his skills with Akuto and accidentally absorbed the energies around him. It was a common mistake of young students and it was easily fixed when reported or the land cured itself. He had done it several times when he was younger, but at that time, it was worse with the Akuto shortage.

Another reason behind it could have just the movement of the Akuto itself. At times the magic energy would shift and leave dead patches for short periods of time. The longest reported was a couple hours. It wasn't anything to worry about. Like them, their magic source was buzzing with life and energy, so it's shifts were explainable.

The other way would be if someone intentionally absorbed all of it from this area. Those with practice of dealing with their magic and life source were sometimes taught how to absorb large quantities of it and keep the surrounding sources from rejuvenating it for over a week. Only higher officials who worked with keeping the Akuto crisis contained knew how to do it until recently.

And if this had been done with intent, this would be considered an act of war.

Yumemi held a hand to her mouth. The devoid feeling of the land made her shake violently as soon as her feet touched the ground. It felt awful! Even dead, the land below her struggle to absorb Akuto so it could come back to life. If only she could help, but she didn't really know yet how to harness her powers. And Ryuely had warned her earlier to be careful with carrying a child of the heavens and using her gifts.

"I don't understand," she winced at the crunching of the grass and wilted flowers beneath their feet, "how can the land still be here and not crystallize?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. With a deep breath, he forced his anger down knowing it wouldn't help anyone right now. It certainly wouldn't figure out what happened to cause this. "The land surrounding it is still plentiful of Akuto and is supplying it's sources to this land to keep it from disappearing. Until this area is healed, it won't be able to hold onto any of it."

A strange shape laying in the dead foliage caught his attention. Bending down to look at it, he frowned and pushed the foliage away from it.

"When exactly did you find this?" He asked the guards, pulling up a strange pendant. It gleamed hues of gold and a hidden ruby color. Obviously someone important had worn this. It looked familiar. Very familiar. Where did he see that before and on who?

"At dawn, your highness," Tormo, the first guard, answered. While heading there, he had introduced himself and his companion, Lest, wanting them to be able to call on them if further questions were required. "When we found it, we searched the area for a source, but couldn't find anything. That's when we decided to inform you of this."

Munto nodded, continuing to stare at the pendant. It was right there, the name of the owner he knew wore something like this, but it wouldn't come the last step to reveal itself. "You did well. An investigation will need to be done and the council will have to be informed..."

Gold eyes snapped up, a strange feeling suddenly coming over him. It felt like they were being watched…He pinned a look on Lest. "Go find Rui and get him out here. I need his advice and presence here, now!"

"Yumemi," turning to his wife, he swore. He knew that look on her face. Sheer determination and stubbornness that equally matched his own. Especially after hey got married.

As soon as he turned to her, she understood what he was able to ask her, and she flat out refused. "Don't even try to send me back with him. After everything we've done, you think I would just sit in the palace?"

His eyebrow ticked. "Yes, I do. You are now pregnant and need to take less risks than you normally would. If this was done by someone on purpose, than it was an act of war and you will be at risk." He took a step towards her, hoping she would see reason. "Let me protect you and the child. Even with the shield around the baby, I cannot keep other elements from hurting him or you."

"But…" Her shoulders slumped. Nodding, she took the last couple steps towards him and laid her head on his chest. "Don't stay out here too long. I don't want to sit at home and worry about you like a mother hen."

"A mother hen?" He furrowed his brows again, confused at what she was talking about. Sometimes she said the strangest things.*

Laughing, she shook her head, kissing his cheek. "It's an earth thing, I guess." Turning to Lest, the guard nodded at her and held his arm out, smiling as he started rambling about odd things and asking her about the underworld.

Munto watched her head back to the palace, glad that she actually was listening to him this time, unlike so many other times when she decided to be hardheaded and do things her way. It was endearing, but at times it frustrated him. Even to this day, she still never called him "Lord Munto."

"Start searching for anything else in the area that might give clues to how this happened," he ordered the other guard. Hand on his hip, his long cape flowing in the wind, he tried to figure out exactly what would drive someone to do this. He looked towards the directions that Yumemi had taken. The hill they went down blocked his vision from seeing her, but he trusted the guard to take her safely home while he waited for Rui to come.

* * *

*The mother hen thing, I don't know if they have chickens up there and I wanted to play a bit, so I just put this in. I'm sure someone will tell me otherwise in a rant about the the sky people having chickens and blah blah blah, but until then, the chicken joke stays!

Also, I just got done watching several Zero Punctuation videos, so I feel a bit snaky. I love his videos, his rants are some of the best I have seen about video game reviews and I like how he goes on about things in a seemingly bizarre way, but it all makes sense!

This note is mostly for Ari-chan….I can't find the picture you did for the scene in the last chapter! I was looking through your deviant stuff and couldn't find it anywhere. It makes me so sad ;~; and I don't want to even THINK about going through my favorites cause….I just have too many and I never sort through them .

Another note, if the characters seem really different and the story isn't sounding like it did before, let me know. I have a tendency to revise and revise again for no reason but that I want to.


End file.
